Hot for Hawk
by GypsyBlaze
Summary: The second story in my Detroit Rock City series...you don't need to read the first to understand this one. However, if you'd like the first is called Sexy Lexy. In this story Hawk gets detention and a whole lot more he wasn't prepared for. Hawk/OC
1. Detention

"Ms. Burke, what a pleasure to see you today, my you look lovely!"

"Ah, Hawk…always nice to see you here," Ms. Burke replied with fake sincerity, "your usual seat awaits you."

"You don't wanna here how I came to your fine establishment this afternoon?"

Ms. Burke bore her eyes into him over the rim of her glasses, making Hawk slightly uncomfortable. "Guess not…to my seat then."

As Hawk went towards his usual seat in detention, he noticed a very pissed off looking redhead. The girl had long, curly hair and small, dark rimmed glasses; she was dressed very nicely – definitely not the usual type to be in detention. She was steadily muttering to herself and looked like she might bight the head off of whoever so much as looked her way.

Hawk decided to change course and take the seat in the back right next to her.

The girl paused from her mutterings and gave him a brief death glare, then went back to her previous position. "So what's a Stella like you, doing in a place like this?"

It was obvious the girl wasn't a Stella, but he was in the mood to press someone's buttons and she seemed an easy enough target. The look the girl gave mirrored Ms. Burke's previous stare. "Excuse me. My name is not Stella, and I was unjustly put in here – thank you very much. So if you don't mine I –"

"Will go back to staring off into space, muttering to yourself like a crazed woman? Come one, don't you have better things to do?"

"Like what? Talk to you?"

"Why not? We're both here…both unjustly put in here…"

"You," she raised one of her eyebrows as she turned to face him, "were unjustly put in detention. I find that hard to believe."

"Well if that isn't some stereotypical bullshit."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why is that such an impossibility?"

"Judging from your conversation with Ms. Burke, I'd think it's pretty safe to say this is pretty much your home away from home."

Hawk looked at her in surprise.

"Yes, I can 'mutter like a crazed woman,' as you so eloquently put it, and listen to surrounding conversations at the same time. It's called: multitasking," she very purposefully turned herself around the right way in her seat and stared straight ahead.

After a few moments of silence he couldn't help himself, "So what are you in here for?"

"Really? You are honestly going to try and converse with me again?"

Hawk smiled crookedly, "What can I say? It's called: persistence."

The girl couldn't help but smile and she tried to turn away before he caught it, but it was too late. "Oh wow, you can smile without crushing someone's soul. It's a miracle!"

She kept the back of her head towards him, shaking it all the while, refusing to face him.

"Look, my name's Hawk. What's yours? Or is that too much information for a first detention?"

The girl turned around, an incredulous look on her face. "Adrianna," she said cautiously.

"Adrianna, all right we're getting somewhere now. So, Adrianna, what are you in for?"

"What are you in here for," she repeated in a smart alec tone.

"The question should really be: what am I NOT in here for," Hawk laughed.

Adrianna allowed herself to smile this time. "All right, I give. I told a teacher to move out of their mom's basement and see the world, then come back to me and talk to me about what's going on."

"Is that all?"

"Is that all? Is that all? Okay…well maybe I punctuated it with a nice little '..and go fuck yourself,' but yes that's all."

Hawk burst out laughing and couldn't stop. Adrianna leaned her face on her hand and stared at him like he had gone mad…then she started to get angry. "Sorry that my offense isn't 'detention worthy' enough for you."

Between fits of laughter Hawk choked out, "Please, please tell me you said that to Mr. Halloway!'

"How did you know?"

"The guy's a total dick! He's always going off subject about things he has no clue about. I can't stand his class!"

"I know! Me either. It's ridiculous. He goes on and on about how the environment is great and we don't need to be worrying about 'doing our part' and all this other garbage that's such, such –"

"Bullshit," Hawk finished.

Adrianna laughed, "Yes. Definitely."

"So, besides telling your teachers what to do in their free time, what else do you do?"

"I'm captain of the debate team, a member of the honor society, I –"

"I don't mean in school! I mean you know, for fun?"

"Oh, I study and play the piano sometimes and…what?"

"Wow. You are so underprivileged. I bet you listen to Bach or something, huh?"

"Tchaikovsky, actually. What's wrong with that?"

"That settles it."

"What settles what?" 

"You're coming with me after detention."

"Oh I am?"

"Yes…this isn't debate team, you're going."

Adrianna, for one of the few times in her life, was speechless.


	2. Living on the Edge

"Where are we, the ghetto?"

Hawk laughed and held out his hand. Adrianna looked at it apprehensively and stayed rooted to the sidewalk. "I swear I washed it, geez you need to lighten up," he said as he grabbed her hand and led her into an abandoned-looking storefront.

As it turned out the store wasn't abandoned at all. It was a music store, full to the brim with records. In the corner of the store there was a booth. Before she could ask any questions, Hawk was dashing through the aisles, grabbing a couple records and heading straight for the booth. He nodded to the cashier guy as they entered the listening booth. "What on earth are we doing? I should be home preparing for my debate that's on Friday."

"Chill out. This just might give you the edge you need."

"I highly doubt that," she picked up the record and cringed at the sight on the cover, "4 guys dressed like they belong in a sideshow with a girly name like KISS, could give me an edge."

As Hawk put on a record and the intro to "Detroit Rock City" started playing he couldn't help but smirk, "We'll see about that."

Once the chorus kicked in it, something clicked within Adrianna. She couldn't help but move in ways she wasn't aware she could. It seemed that almost without her permission she was banging her head back and forth to the beat, her curls thrashing around wildly.

Without thinking she grabbed Hawk's hands and started dancing around the booth with him. When the track was over, her eyes were wide with excitement.

"That was amazing! The drums, the guitar, it was insane! Show me more!"


	3. Been There, Done That

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but we've got to take you shopping," Lola laughed as she looked Adrianna up and down.

For the past week and a half, Adrianna began hanging out more with Lola, Beth, Hawk, and the other boys of Mystery. She was discovering a whole other side to herself. Her friends didn't really like it. Of course, she couldn't really call them friends. They were little more than teammates. Adrianna was always so busy studying and preparing for debate that the past week or so had been the first time she had stepped out of the house (outside of the necessary things like school). "What's wrong with it?"

"Collared shirts. Plaid skirts. You look like a Catholic school girl –"

"What's wrong with that, Beth?"

"This isn't a porno, Trip! Give it up!" Lola shot back.

Trip gave a disappointed grunt and went back to his magazine. "Come on," Beth implored, "Do you really like this look?"

Adrianna nodded yes fervently then randomly started shaking her head, "I'd kill for a pair of jeans."

"So let's go," Lola grabbed Adrianna's hand and moved towards Lex's basement window.

"I'd hurry up before she changes her mind," Lex commented, "she doesn't like going anywhere that's not here or home."

Lola promptly through a pillow at his head, "Love you too, sweetie."

"What it's tru –"

"Let it go man, trust me," Jam advised without looking up from his magazine, "Just nod and smile."

"Such a well trained boyfriend," Beth kissed Jam on top of his head, "Don't worry, you can get Lex and Hawk like this in no time."

"Um, Hawk and I aren't," Adrianna started to say.

"Yeah, yeah, come on," Lola said as she practically shoved her out the window, "Been there. Done that."


	4. Surprise Visit

The next day was Saturday, and Adrianna planned to spend the day at home practicing her piano and preparing for the next debate. As she went down the stairs she stopped dead in her tracks when a familiar voice hit her ears. "Yeah, so that's how I got the nickname Hawk Mr. Lennox."

Adrianna thought her heart stopped as she waited for her dad's response. "Wow, that's quite a story," her dad laughed heartily.

"You know," Mrs. Lennox's voice wafted up the stairs, "I'm so happy that Adrianna is making friends. She never goes out."

"Well she is today," she heard Hawk respond.

She chose then to come down all the way towards the kitchen where everyone was seated. "Where exactly am I going?"

"There you are sleepy head," her mom came over to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Your friend Hawk here is such a sweetie, where have you been hiding him?"

"Uh," she stared at her mom as if she had three heads.

Did she actually approve of Hawk?

"Hmmm…for once my daughter is speechless. Never thought I'd see the day," Mr. Lennox laughed as he patted Hawk on the back.

"Yeah, I seem to have that effect on her," Hawk smiled wryly.

Adrianna made a face and started to open her mouth to say something, but Hawk cut her off.

"Well we better be going. See ya later Mr. and Mrs. L."

"Have a good time guys!"


	5. Dating and Discussions

"An arcade? Aren't we a bit old for this?"

Hawk faced her and began walking backwards into the noisy arcade. "Come on…live a little. You just might learn something."

Reluctantly she followed, "In there? I highly doubt it!"

Like the first time she hung out with Hawk, she surprised herself by letting go and having a good time. All thoughts of debate, studying, and piano flew from her brain. Hawk taught her all the ins and outs of air hockey and skee ball. Adrianna was shocked to discover how easy it was to just be, no worries, while she was with Hawk. Around the others she still had a wall up.

Then it hit her. Probably the craziest, most spontaneous idea she ever had. Something so out of character that she knew she had to act right then and there if she was going to do it.

"You're coming with me."

"Oh am I," Hawk laughed.

"Yes," she said determinedly as she grabbed his hand and ran out of the arcade.

"Hey, what about all our tickets," he cried out.

"Here kid," she said as she randomly gave out all their tickets to a kid by the claw machines.

"What the – why did you do that," Hawk exclaimed as they exited the building.

She turned around and kissed him square on the lips, "Just go with it will ya. Live a little huh?"

Hawk remained silent as she led him back to her now empty house, up the stairs, and into her bedroom. She shut the door behind her and started kissing Hawk again. Any words he thought of saying were gone now, and he began stripping off her clothes. Fully wrapped up in the heat of passion, Adrianna practically ripped off Hawk's clothes as they all but fell onto her four poster bed. As Hawk was about ready to enter her a brief moment of confusion passed over him. "Are you su –"

"Shut up and come here," she said as she grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him down to her.

"All right," he said into her mouth.

As soon as he went into her she let out a loud moan and wrapped her legs around him…and they heard a horn start beeping outside, followed by the sound of Adrianna's mom calling for her. "Oh my – you gotta be kidding me," Hawk groaned and put his head down on Adrianna's chest.

"We are not stopping," she growled.

"What?"

"Follow my lead."

Adrianna got up and put her shirt back on. Taking Hawk's hand she had him trail behind her as she opened her shade and window part of the way, bent over, and hung her head out. "Hi mom! What are you doing?"

"I was driving by, and was hoping you were home, because the door's wide open."

As her mom was talking Adrianna snuck her hand around behind her and reach for Hawk, who was still erect and stroked him. When he stilled didn't get the hint she bent down further. "You can't be serious," he whispered.

She whispered through gritted teeth, "Do you want me?"

"To hell with it," he said slightly louder and entered her from behind.

"OH," Adrianna shouted out loud, "the door, I can shut it. Sorry."

"Did you have fun?"

"OH YES!"

"Wow. Um, that's good. That Hawk is a good boy."

"YES HAWK IS SO GOOD!"

"I'm glad you're finally getting out."

"OH YES. YES."

"Well, I'm going to Mrs. Taylor's house to help make some decorations for prom. It's next week you know?"

"OH YES! I know."

"So are you going?"

"UHHH"

As Hawk was steady thrusting into her, thoroughly turned on by the possibility of being found out, he groaned, "Will you go with me?"

"H-UUUUUUH?"

"I asked if you were going to prom," her mom shouted.

"To prom. Will you go with me?" Hawk asked again.

"YES I'M CUMMING…WITH HAWK."

"Going," her mom replied, confused.

"UUUUHHH," Adrianna groaned.

"Yes, you're going with Hawk," Mrs. Lennox replied.

"YES!"

"All right. Well I'll see you in a couple of hours. Bye sweetie!"

As soon as her mom was out of the driveway, she shot up and shut the window. Turning around she quickly pushed Hawk onto the floor and started riding him. Hawk reached up and took off her shirt for the second time. Gladly he began to caress her breasts and kiss her stomach as they found there rhythm. Within a few moments they were both panting and moaning each other's name until Adrianna came shuddering. She still continued to ride him slightly until a few moments later; Hawk pulled out and came as well. He turned onto his side and faced her, "So do you wanna be together?"

She laughed long and hard. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. First we have sex. Then you ask me out. Then you ask me to be your girlfriend. That's pretty screwed up isn't it?"

Hawk started laughing too, "Well?"

"Do you really need an answer to that?"


	6. Prom Night

Lola, Beth, and Adrianna all went dress shopping during the week – much to Lola's dismay. Lola's dress was a deep purple that fell off her shoulders, had a tight bodice, and went to the floor. Beth's was a light blue that was sleeveless and had a pretty pink ribbon around the waistline. Lex and Jam were practically beaming as they walked into the gym with their respective girls. Trip had decided to go stag to see if he could land a girl by the end of the night, and went in right behind the first two couples.

Adrianna and Hawk hung back outside for a bit. "You look beautiful," Hawk said very seriously.

She laughed and did a dramatic twirl in her white dress that came together at the back of her neck. It was very tight, and Hawk loved it on her. "Well, I guess we better get in the gym…"

"Are you sure we could always just, you know,"

"Hawk, you're the one who asked me to the prom, remember?"

"How could I forget," he laughed.

"Then let's go."

The three couples were tearing up the dance floor, having fun despite the lame disco music that was playing. It wasn't until halfway through the dance that Jam wondered allowed, "Um, does anyone know where Trip is?"

The others looked at each other, then around the gym.

Trip was nowhere to be found.

**A/N: Yes, this is the end of this story. Definitely more of a cliffhanger than Sexy Lexy (the first part in the series), but be on the look out for the next story in the Detroit Rock City Series – Trip'ed!**


End file.
